


Sufferance

by stillskies



Category: Bleach, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo needs to deliver something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufferance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 04-21-2007

“What,” Watanuki begins, “THE HELL?”

Doumeki is staring at him passively, hands on his hips. He doesn’t see anything, but then, he’s not sure if he’s supposed to.

“DO YOU SEE THAT THING, DOUMEKI?” Watanuki shrieks, arms flailing in a desperate attempt to point at something that he cannot see.

He sighs. “Yes, I see you being an idiot.”

“I AM NOT AN IDIOT” the idiot cries, glaring. “AND I DON’T MEAN ME! I MEAN THAT GUY STANDING RIGHT THERE WITH THE BIG SWORD POINTED AT ME!”

Doumeki looks again, and this time sees an orange-haired teenager standing in front of Watanuki, sword out and pointed. He’s reaching out and pulling Watanuki behind him before he can think, putting himself between the sharp, sharp sword and the idiot who had stood there waiting to be skewered.

“You do see him,” Watanuki hisses, hands clenching the material of Doumeki’s jacket.

“Please,” the orange haired teen says, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I’m going to hurt him. He’s defenseless.”

Doumeki grunts in agreement, but stays between the two.

“Anyway,” the boy continues. “My name’s Kurosaki. I have something for you to give someone named Ichihara.”

“YOU’RE WHAT WE WERE SENT OUT HERE FOR?” Watanuki is shrieking again, and Doumeki sticks his fingers in his ear. If that woman sent them to meet the boy, then he was mostly harmless.

Mostly.

“-AND I NEARLY GET SHISH-KABOBED! ALL FOR WHAT?”

Kurosaki looks at him, and Doumeki shrugs. There is no explanation for Watanuki that Doumeki has found.

“You know what? I have things to kill, so here,” Kurosaki holds out his hand to reveal a pair of ornate chopsticks. “Rukia said that Ichihara said these would be fine for payment, so take them. And tell her to stop spreading rumors about Ishida and me. They’re not true, and I’m sick of hearing about it every time I go to the Soul Society.”

Watanuki is still ranting loudly to himself as he takes the chopsticks and places them carefully in his pocket.

They are turning around to leave when Doumeki remembers something. He stops and calls out to Kurosaki, who looks at him impatiently.

“That woman said to tell you this: She’s sure that Ishida-kun can use his arrows in more ways than one.” Doumeki rolls his eyes as Kurosaki’s face turns red.

“DOUMEKI! Hurry up or I’m leaving you behind!” Watanuki yells.

Doumeki nods at Kurosaki before turning around and catching up with Watanuki.


End file.
